Llorando por ti
by CReando
Summary: No me mires Harry...


_Antes que todo sobra decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría robarme uno que otro para tenerlos para mi solita_

_Lo segundo que quiero hacer es disculparme antes los lectores de Mi Esperanza, por no haber actualizado nadita en mucho tiempo; en serio lo siento muchisisisisimo porqque he estado super oupada con la U, y un concurso de declamación, deberes, los registros y muchas cosas incluyendo que me cortaron el intenernet por un periodo, y decirles que actualizaré la histora lo más pronto que pueda... es que tampoco he tenido tiempo para escribir._

_Lo tercero, no pretendo darle mucha claridad a esa historia porque ni yo misma se lo que escribí, pero igual quiro agradecer a quien se digne en leerla. _

_pdta: CREO QUE SE TARDARÁN MÁS EN LEER ESTAS NOTAS QUE EN LEER LA HISTORIA POR LO QUE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO HAGAN, A EXEPCION DE LAS QUE ESTAN AL FINAL _

* * *

_**0000**_

_**0000-0000**_

_**0000-0000-0000**_

_**0000-0000-0000-0000**_

**Llorando por ti…**

**_0000-0000-0000-0000_**

**_0000-0000-000_**

**_0000-0000_**

**0000**

No me mires Harry …

Porque cuando me miras tu mirada me quema, porque cuando te tengo cerca mi corazón aún se acelera; pero no evitar seguirte lejos aunque jamás seas mío.

Desde que supe que la tenías a ella, linda Ginny, solo sonrisas fingidas enmarcaron mi rostro. ¿Sabes que le conté que me gustabas? no lo creo. Porque todos los días sigo muriendo en la agonía de saber que no te tendré cerca.

Mi corazón se perdió contigo ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Si me pasa algo? Idiota no ves que me pasa todo contigo, ¿Por qué ya no salgo con mis amigos, no voy a Hosmeade? Porque corro el riesgo de sentirte cerca y acabar con mis sentidos.

Esos besos de saludo y despedida hacen que arda roce de tu piel, porque sé que nunca seré más que tu amiga; porque nunca seré tu tipo de mujer. Que me ayude quien pueda porque me destroza verte, más no puedo alejarme de ti.

Yo sé que lo que tiene ella nunca lo tendré, pero ni siquiera por serte cercana me podrás reconocer, que he hecho para estar condenada, al insipiente y fugaz placer de tenerte cuando ella no puede.

Quiero acabar con esto, Harry me dueles en lo profundo, creo que en realidad nunca te diste cuenta. Porque ni tu amiga me deja ser; tiene razón pero no soy peligrosa, el control me domina, nunca llegaré a pedirte lo que de antemano sé que no me vas dar.

Siempre escondida entre los libros esa soy yo, quien trataba de robar tu mirada cada vez que estudiabas a mi lado. ¿Por qué he estado llorando? No es nada, idiota ¿Qué no lo ves en mis ojos?, ¿Por qué no te hablo? Me lo prohibió, y quieres que te lo diga. ¿Si me estoy poniendo en forma? Es lo que he bajado por no comer; por esta depresión que me estas causando.

Esa perfección que tiene es indigna de mi presencia,¿y yo la consideré mi amiga? que mal quedé siempre al caminar a su lado, no podría acompañarlos de ninguna forma; no la quiero cerca de mí, si no me recordará lo que no te pude ofrecer lo que reitero nunca seré.

La he mirado tanto y tanto, ¿Qué pienso de ella? Que es para ti, dulce y perfecta, inteligente y serena, sin contar con su belleza. Mi total opuesto, un anti reflejo; ese aire femenino es imposible de igualar, ni si quiera quiero intentar luchar.

¿Por qué lloro nuevamente? Nada apártate y más pronto me tranquilizaré, ¿Que si quiero que te quedes? ¡No! yo podré con mi soledad y la tortura de mi propia mente.

¿Solo basta con decírtelo para que te quedes, la dejaras sola en la fiesta? Ya quisiera yo, sabes que la sala comú solo esta a uno pasos, no me engañes. ¡Lárgate! No quiero sentirte, no quiero verte, ¡No quiero! Respirar tu aroma me aturde.

¡Lárgate! Para acabar con esto, esta situación que no tiene pies ni cabeza, donde yo ni si quiera tengo un papel. Porque ya ni tu amiga puedo ser, y me queda la nada, que gobierna; esa que me impulsa a estar aquí, esta noche, llorando por ti.

* * *

_Bueno yo dije que no era mucho mi estilo, pero lo escribí porque anoche estuve acordándome de mi primer amor platónico y bueno pues me acordé de la confusión y esos terribles entimientos... Weno repito lo que siempre repito cuando, escribo algo en cualquier lado, dejen sus Reviews O SI NO CHEQUEEN MI PROFILE CON EL LINK DE LA PÁGINA DE ROLEO LA ÉPOCA DE LOS MERODEADORES, ¡¡¡¡NECESITAMOS GENTE!!!! _

_GRACIAS POR LEER!!!_


End file.
